One Piece (Manga)
is an epic pirate adventure manga written and drawn by Eiichiro Oda, created in August 1997. The manga is known to employ colorful and creative motifs that are taken from classic mythology, politics and musical aspects. It is also mixed with pirate lore and shonen formula. History Eiichiro Oda was inspired by Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball and Dr. Slump at a young age. As a child he was inspired by Vikings and he aspired to become a manga artist. Later he created Pandaman for Yudetamago's Kinnikuman. In 1992, Oda at the age of 17, submitted the manga called Wanted. This got him notice to join the staff at the Weekly Shonen Jump magazine, where he became an assistant under several established manga writers including Shinobu Kaitani, Masaya Tokuhiro and finally Nobuhiro Watsuki. Oda had interest in making a pirate manga both from his obsession with vikings as a youth and inspired by various pirate events including the discovery of the pirate ship of Edward Teach (known by his pirate name of ''Blackbeard). He wrote two seperate one-shots in the mid-1990s, both of which were called "Romance Dawn". The stories introduced Monkey D. Luffy, a straw-hat wearing boy who set out to sea to become a legendary pirate. Several concepts of the eventual serialization appeared in these stories, including Luffy's inspiration for being a pirate and a mysterious power he gained from eating a special fruit that turned his body into rubber. (a prototype for the Devil Fruit) In Aug. 1997 Oda took many of his "Romance Dawn" ideas and started using them in a weekly serial under the title "One Piece". It was first serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump, the weekly shonen magazine owned by Shueisha. The series quickly caught on and became popular from the initial chapters on, establishing itself as one of the premiere manga series in the magazine. Originally, Oda wanted his series to run for 5 years (meaning One Piece could have ended in 2002) But he went longer than expected and has no idea how many more years his story will be. Plot One Piece is the story of a boy named Monkey D. Luffy who was inspired by Red-Haired Shanks, a pirate. At the start of the series, 22 years from the present timeline, 1500 AOS a pirate named Gold Roger, known as the Pirate King was executed, but before his death, he told the crowd of his treasure, "One Piece" His death sparked what would become the Golden Age of Pirates as countless pirates set out to look for his treasure. Luffy becomes one as well, desiring to be the next Pirate King and sets out to gather crewmates and begin his adventures. One Piece has since spanned across more than a simple pirating tale. Through the years of its serialization, One Piece has taken vastly differing directions in its storyline, at time wavering off the initial focus of the pursuit of becoming Pirate King. One Piece also has been noted to include many themes such as what treasure is, the meaning of justice and the concept of chasing ones dreams. Style One Piece has become known for its complex storyline, bizarre characters, battle mixtures, character development, many plot twists, comedic tones as well as emotional drama, and unique sub-plots. At the time of its release, the dot-eyed style of artwork seen in animes like Dragonball was becoming less popular and manga and anime seemed to be moving over for the more popular big-eyes style of drawing, made famous by shows like Sailor Moon. Eiichiro Oda was fully aware of the change of art style and was worried early on in its run that his style would put off people from reading his manga. As time progressed and One Piece's popularity grew, Oda was able to relax the style more, resulting in One Piece's drawing style becoming much more loose and kinetic. As well as its unusual art style, the style of weird drawn characters had been another worry of Oda. Another problem at the time of early production was that the Bishie was becoming a popular form of manga character depiction and "ugly" or "weird" characters manga were becoming signifcantly harder to sell. However, these character designs have since become one of One Piece's selling points, allowing more eccentric characters to be drawn. Themes Reception One Piece is the second highest selling manga in the history of Weekly Shōnen Jump,ComiPress - Top Manga Properties in 2008 - Rankings and Circulation Data (behind Dragon Ball) and is currently their most acclaimed and all-time second-best-selling title in Japan. The manga is the first to increase the sales of Weekly Shōnen Jump in eleven years.ComiPress - Shōnen Magazine Circulation Drops Below 2,000,000 As of volume 46, the series has sold over 140,000,000 copies domestically and is the fastest manga to reach sales of 100,000,000. As of approximately Spring 2009 One Piece is the best selling Manga in Japan of all time, with over 158 million copies in circulation. (Overtaking Dragon Ball on 150 million) * Volume 27 of One Piece holds a manga sales record in Japan, with 2,630,000 units sold in its first printing alone.http://www.yomiuri.co.jp/book/news/20070725bk07.htm (Japanese). *2008 , One Piece was the best selling manga in Japan with 5,956,540 volumes sold. Volume 49 with 1,544,000 copies was in fourth place, Volume 50 with 1,678,208 copies hold the first place and Volume 51 with 1,646,978 copies was in second place. Oricon Top 50 manga Volumes for 2008 [2007-12-24 ~ 2008-11-16] (Japanese).Oricon Top 10 manga for 2008 [2007-12-24 ~ 2008-11-16] (Japanese). *2009: One Piece was the best selling manga series in Japan with 14,721,241 volumes sold. Volume 53 hold the first place with 2,057,528 copies sold, volumes 54, 52 and 55 places second, third and fourth respectively with 1,963,696, 1,952,551 and 1,810,410 copies sold respectively. Oricon Top 10 manga for 2009 [2008-11-17 ~ 2009-11-22] (Japanese)Oricon Top 50 manga Volumes for 2009 [2008-11-17 ~ 2009-11-22](Japanese) *Volume 56 holds a manga initial circulation record in Japan with 2.85 million copies printed, before the volume released and as of volume 56 Shueisha announced that they printed 176 million volumes of One Piece.Oricon News (Japanese). Anime News Network Related pages *Chapters and Volumes *Eiichiro Oda *Colorwalks and Colorspreads *SBS *Popularity Polls *One Piece Omake *Name Variants *Trivia Pages *Interviews *One Piece Databooks *Story Arcs External Links *Official One Piece Manga site. (Japanese) References Site Navigation Category:manga Category:One Piece